


Child's Play

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Supercorp, Sanvers - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: Alex and Maggie sing at the alien bar's once a month Karaoke night.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the song. I heard 'Child's Play' by East of Eli and automatically thought of Sanvers I've been obsessed with the song since it came out on Monday! It help's if you know the song before you read this fic! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta! If some of the lyric's are wrong I apologize, I had to work on listening to the song over and over to try and figure them out as there isn't any online for this song yet!

Once a month it had been decided that Games Night would move from Kara's apartment to the alien bar. Maggie and Lena had discovered that both their girlfriend's could sing, and that the bar held a Karaoke night the first Saturday of the month. Alex and Kara had no choice. Their girlfriend's were very persuasive.

  
Pushing the door open to the bar, the group of friends made their way to their favorite spot. They had snagged a table that was close to the makeshift stage and the pool table. Alex and Maggie made their way to the bar to order everyone their drinks. Kara and Mon-El were strictly on a one alien drink per night out.

  
The stage was already set up, two mic's, a small TV screen that would display the lyrics, and a laptop attached for those that wanted to bring their own music to sing. Alex handed the CD she had bought with her over to M'gann. She was slightly nervous to be singing the song, but Maggie had begged her and she caved.

  
A few other locals went first, no one in the group liked being first. The typical Karaoke song's were sung, in the typical you-can't-really-sing-but-you're-drunk-enough-to-try fashion. Everyone had a good laugh at some of the more awful renditions of songs.

  
After they finished their drinks, Maggie and Alex were up. They had been practicing the song, by a band that none of their friend's had really heard of. Alex had made Kara listen to a few of the earlier songs, but not the one her and Maggie were singing that night.

  
The CD was set up, Maggie and Alex getting into position. The song was normally sang by just one person, with the other person having just one verse, but they had adapted the song. Maggie would sing the main part of the song loud and clear, while Alex would sing quietly the main parts of the song and slightly behind Maggie, making it sound like an echo.

  
Taking a deep breath, Maggie nodded to M'gann to start the song.

  
_Every sugar momma,_   
_Get back,_   
_Every sugar momma,_   
_Get back._

  
_Piece by piece the petals fall,_   
_Tumble to the ground,_   
_I feel it's time oh no,_   
_And it's time she knows._

  
Maggie smiled softly as she sang along to the words, it wasn't a love song per-say but it fit her and Alex perfectly.

  
_He said, she said the room was swell,_   
_All my thoughts telling me,_   
_Oh man she's got,_   
_You under a spell._

  
_I gotta stop crawling,_   
_I gotta stop holding on,_   
_No more games._

  
They fell into the song easily, they had been practicing for weeks after all. Alex grinned slightly knowing the next part of the song, when she had heard it, it had reminded her of the time early on in her and Maggie's relationship where Alex had tried to run away.

  
_She call's my name,_   
_Then she runs away,_   
_Does she want me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
_I can't explain,_   
_Who's the child's play,_   
_Does she love me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
Maggie looked back at Alex as they both sang the song, her eyes shining with love for the girl. They both had understood the song, neither knew where the relationship was taking them, but as long as they had each other they were willing to find out.

  
_Beat by beat I've got no plan,_   
_Moving to the rhythm,_   
_But I gotta take that chance,_   
_Don't let me down._

  
_One step two step outta breath,_   
_Looking for the words that I hope I don't regret,_   
_Lord help me now._

  
Maggie's heart picked up as she knew there were four words that by the end of the song, she would be saying to Alex. Hoping it would go well and she hadn't just messed up the best thing that happened to her.

  
_I gotta stop crawling,_   
_I gotta stop holding on,_   
_No more games._

  
_She call's my name,_   
_Then she runs away,_   
_Does she want me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
_I can't explain,_   
_Who's the child's play,_   
_Does she love me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
Alex picked up her voice, being the only one to sing the next verse. Maggie shivered slightly hearing her girlfriend sing the last line while smirking in her direction.

  
_Do you love me?_   
_Yeah, I know you love me,_   
_Do you want me?_   
_Yeah, I know you want me._

  
Maggie sneakily pat her pocket to make sure the box was there, now would be a very bad time to realize she had left the ring at home. She had carried it around with her for the past three weeks to make sure Alex didn't ruin the proposal.

  
_Heard that,_   
_Rewind the track,_   
_Ain't no time to find a way back_   
_To what we are,_   
_Or what we were._

  
_All ready past the point of no return,_   
_I'm slow motion waltzer,_   
_I'm taking that hand to the alter._

  
_I slide the slide,_   
_I dance in time,_   
_Come on girl,_   
_Here's your ticket to ride._

  
Maggie stepped back till she was side-by-side with Alex. She took her hand and linked their fingers together, smiling sweetly.

  
_You call my name,_   
_Then you run away,_   
_Do you want me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
_I can't explain,_   
_Who's the child's play,_   
_Do you love me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
They changed up how they sang the last verse, going with the song, Maggie sang the main part, while Alex sang the background words.

  
_Do you love me, yeah?_   
_(Rewind the track.)_   
_Do you love me, yeah?_   
_(All ready at the point of no return.)_   
_Do you love me, yeah?_   
_(Rewind the track.)_   
_Do you love me, yeah?_   
_Oh oh._

  
Maggie sang the last line alone. As she finished the song she got down on one knee and took the box from her pocket.

  
_Do you love me, yeah?_

  
She placed her mic on the ground beside her and looked up at Alex, who had tears in her eyes by now, her hands now covering her mouth as she gasped down at Maggie.   
"We've been through a lot, we've had our up's and downs, it hasn't been easy and I can't promise that we won't argue or mess up later down the line. What I can promise is there is no other girl I'd rather be with, no one has made me feel as loved as you do, has opened their home and family up to me."

  
Maggie's eyes were shining with her own tears as she continued to speak. "Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?" Alex couldn't speak, all she could do was nod her head as the tears fell from her eyes.

  
Maggie grinned and got up from the ground, she slipped the ring onto Alex's finger and hugged her tightly. They vaguely registered the yell's of excitement from their group of friends, but in that moment, they couldn't focus on anyone but each other. 


End file.
